


Love is in the Air

by nightfog



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: beacon_hills, F/M, High School, Teenagers, love pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfog/pseuds/nightfog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Random Pairings Challenge at Beacon_Hills (Pair: Victoria/Deaton)</p>
<p>Love pollens are evil and Deaton learns that the (very) hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot to [everythingshiny](../users/everythingshiny) and [Thraceadams](../users/Thraceadams) for the beta and the help!

  
This should have been just like any other average day in Alan Deaton's life, that mostly consisted of school, homework and stumbling around in the woods searching for rare herbs and plants, while his classmates were busy playing Lacrosse or making out with girls.  
  
Of course his father would show him how to use the herbs and plants he had collected, but Alan always thought the life of a healer would be more exciting than mixing healing potions and various crèmes (at least the acne crème had come in handy) for humans and werewolves alike, as the Deatons and the Hales, the reigning werewolf pack of Beacon Hills were sharing a centuries old bond that offered both parties protection and sanctuary when needed.  
  
This also probably _would_ have been just an average day in Alan's life, if he hadn't had his head in the clouds thinking about ways to ask Talia LeFleur out for prom. That was why he only recognized Victoria Carter, aspiring hunter extraordinaire, following him to his secret and therefore well hidden wolfsbane field when it was almost too late.  
  
So he could have either led her directly to the rare flowers that could kill a werewolf very slowly and very painfully, what was probably also the reason why she had been following him. Or he could have lured her into the forbidden section of the woods. It was forbidden for a reason, unfortunately for Alan, he didn’t know for what reason exactly, because his father hadn't filled him in yet. This was also something he'd find out on his 18th birthday, when he'd finally become a full healer.  
  
Alan didn't think twice and marched right into the unknown with Victoria, who was not as stealthy as she thought she was, following him on his heels.  
  
After a while he reached a clearing and he had no idea why his father had forbid him to ever set foot in this part of the forest, because this place was breathtaking. The sun was peaking through the trees, everything seemed to glow in a warm, golden light and there right in the middle was a field filled with the most beautiful flowers Alan had ever seen and Alan had seen A LOT of them. They had pale blue fragile looking petals that were swaying in the wind and the smell was intoxicating, sweet yet spicy.  
  
Alan walked right into the flower field, his hands were grazing the delicate petals and some of them came loose and began to twirl around in the air. He was trying to catch them, when he suddenly heard Victoria say, "So beautiful." He turned around startled, because he had completely forgotten about her.

He let out a surprised gasp, because how could he have ever forgotten about the most beautiful creature that had ever graced the world with walking upon it. There should be a portrait of her hanging in the Louvre. People should worship her like the goddess she was and said goddess was walking, no floating up to him and like an invisible force Alan was pulled towards her.  
  
Everything was happening in slow motion. It was epic. It was breathtaking. It was fucking perfect and Alan knew he was in love.  
  
He held her in his arms and everything felt so right and so amazing. The butterflies in his stomach were dancing a jig when their lips finally met for the kiss of all kisses and he could have sworn there were fireworks.  
  
When they touched it was like magic, it felt so good and wonderful. Alan wanted it to never stop, but right when he was about to let his pants down literally, his father appeared and then everything got a bit fuzzy.  
  
Alan woke up three days later, he felt like he had the worst hangover of all hangovers. He only had a vague recollection of what had happened in the woods, which led to lots and lots of teeth brushing and showers.  
  
His father grounded him of course. He completely understood that Alan had done what he had to do, but he also believed that if Alan hadn’t been distracted, this would have never had happened.  
  
Yes, life was utterly and totally unfair, as if the memories of kissing and getting touchy with Victoria Carter wasn’t punishment enough already. He didn’t even want to think about all the therapy sessions he would need to cope with that.  
  
Love pollens were evil. Alan knew that now, but of course had to learn that the (very) hard way.  
  
  
Talia naturally didn't go to prom with him, because when he finally had gathered the courage to ask her, she just wrinkled her nose and told him he stank like hunter, which was one of the worst things anybody had ever said to Alan. Talia went with David Hale instead. They of course were voted Prom Queen and King.  
  
Talia apologized to Alan a while later. They even became friends and he was the best man at Talia’s and David’s wedding.  
  
After the incident that must not be talked about, Victoria Carter had been sent to a private school (for hunters only) where it was rumored she was dating a guy from a well respected hunter dynasty named Chris. Not that Alan cared, because he had gotten back to collecting herbs and plants and he stayed the hell away from the love pollen field.  
  
Suddenly the prospect of a quiet and not so exciting life as a healer didn’t seem that bad to Alan anymore, because there couldn’t be anything worse happen than the incident that must not be talked about, right?  
  



End file.
